Sequel to Girlfriend
by SakuraTaylor
Summary: Gwee ^.~ I finally made it! Though...it's funnier, and a bit less serious than 'Girlfriend'. But R&R ANYWAY! ^^


"GAKI, GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Touya Kinomoto yelled.

Sakura and Syaoran parted, looked at each other and ran…in the opposite direction of Touya. "HEY!" Touya yelled and grabbed his bicycle. 

Syaoran picked Sakura up by the waist, blushing, and hopped onto a high tree branch. Sakura giggled and blushed. "Hey, what's all the commotion?" a calm voice said. 

It was Eriol. He was holding hands with Tomoyo. "KAWAII!" Sakura said in a perfect Tomoyo impression. 

Tomoyo blushed and grinned. She whipped out her camera and started filming Sakura. Sakura almost fell over, but grabbed onto Syaoran's shoulder as quickly as she could. Syaoran almost smiled, but just blushed instead. Eriol smirked. "Why, my cute descendant is almost smiling! The world is going to end and hell will freeze over very soon!" Eriol said jokingly. 

Syaoran glared, brought out his sword and an ofuda, chanted a spell and put Touya on fire. He then blew Eriol away with an extremely strong wind spell. "AHHH!" Touya ran around screaming his head off, trying to get the fire extinguished. 

Sakura put on a sad face and looked at Syaoran with her Dreaded Puppy Dog Eyes Attack ™. Syaoran sighed. He could never stand up to the Dreaded Puppy Dog Eyes ™. He got another ofuda and put the fire out with a water spell, drenching Touya. Touya glared, grabbed his bicycle and walked away, dripping, with the promise of "I'll get you later Gaki…"

Sakura laughed, and Syaoran thought it to be the most beautiful thing he ever heard. Sakura hugged Syaoran, forgetting about the Camera of Hell ™. "Kawaii", Tomoyo sighed.

Syaoran glared while blushing and Sakura blushed. "Tomoyo…" Sakura said and gave up. 

'_Tomoyo will never change'_, Sakura thought. _'That's for sure…' _Syaoran thought and Sakura heard it. 

"AHH!" they both yelled at the same time. _'WHY ARE YOU IN MY MIND?!'_ Sakura yelled mentally.

Syaoran winced. "Don't yell, that hurts!" he said. 

Tomoyo was confused. "Uh…what?" she asked.

"I can hear what the he's/she's thinking", both Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time and sweatdropped. 

Tomoyo squealed. "That's SO kawaii! I MUST go make Sakura's wedding dress!" and she ran away, along with the Camera of Hell ™, to her house. 

Both Sakura and Syaoran blushed. _'Wedding dress?_' Sakura thought. '_Sadly, that isn't going to be for a while…'Syaoran_ thought, also thinking that being so young SUCKED.

Sakura laughed again and put her head on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran smiled softly, put an arm around Sakura's shoulders and put his head on hers, after he kissed Sakura on the forehead.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tomoyo-sama?" Eriol said, hair and clothes mussed from the strong magical wind.

Tomoyo turned around. "Eri-sama!" she squealed, and jumped up and hugged him.

Eriol laughed. "Well, Tomoyo-chan, eager aren't we?" he teased.

Tomoyo blushed and kissed him to make him shut up. Eriol blinked, but responded to the kiss. They parted as soon as the heard a wolf whistle behind them. Kero looked at them and grinned. "I thought Sakura and the Gaki were eager, but DAMN!" Kero laughed and flew hurriedly over to Sakura and Syaoran.

Eriol and Tomoyo were blushing like Sakura and Syaoran usually do. "I'll get that little stuffed animal", Tomoyo heard Eriol mutter, and she laughed. 

Eriol thought that was the most beautiful sound he ever heard next to her singing. [AN: If you read 'Forbidden Love' then you'll know I used this part in that story too. ;) Hey, it's MY stories!] "Sing for me", Eriol said on an impulse. 

Tomoyo blinked and then complied.

**__**

Life is so full of hurry and hustle

Sometimes I think it's passing us by

The days are like hours, hours like minutes

I'm caught up in it 'till I look in your eyes

And to my surprise, I find there is a heaven

Time isn't real 

Making me feel

Great and alive

You touch me, you kiss me

And time has lost meaning

I'm on a rocket to some other zone

Baby, you feel me

Whatever you're doing

Don't think of stopping

Until our life is over

All alone

'Cause I want to keep this treasure for my very own

Your talent for love

Time will move forward

Pushing and shoving

People are getting in each other's way

How can two lovers

Find their own magic

Nothing else matters, 'cause they know it will stay

And I know somehow I stay alive

It will be broken

Time isn't real

Making me feel

Great and alive

You touch me, you kiss me

And time has lost meaning

I'm on a rocket to some other zone

Baby, you feel me

Whatever you're doing

Don't think of stopping

Until our life is over

All alone

'Cause I want to keep this treasure for my very own

Your talent for love

You touch me, you kiss me

And time has lost meaning

I'm on a rocket to some other zone

Baby, you feel me

Whatever you're doing

Don't think of stopping

Until our life is over

All alone

'Cause I want to keep this treasure for my very own

Your talent for love

When Tomoyo finished, Eriol applauded slightly and kissed her. They then got their own room in a Motel 6.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Laughs* I didn't mean for it to end that way! It just happened! And it's staying like that. :P

And 'Talent For Love' belongs to Pioneer and anyone else Tenchi Muyo! Belongs to. *Sweatdrops* The long-awaited sequel is now finished! *Bows* *Curtain closes*

-Sakura 

****


End file.
